Life with the Livesy Walshes
by ajfankeith
Summary: This is a 'stand alone' story, but there are references to my 'Saviours Trilogy' of stories, as some of the same characters appear in this one. This is set two years after the final chapter of 'Saviours and Lovers'.
1. Chapter 1

Life with the Livesy-Walshes – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"But, why are they pulling them down?" Aaron had a quizzical expression on his face; he looked to Jackson for an answer. His husband was sitting opposite him at the table in their dining room, looking at the day's mail which the postman had just delivered.

"They're building a new bypass or something, to ease traffic congestion in the city centre."

"But, they can't pull these flats down...this is our home!" Aaron was upset, he had never been as happy as he was at that moment, living in a 'love nest' with his husband; and it seemed to him that the officials who had masterminded the roadways scheme were taking it out on him personally!

"We'll be well compensated," Jackson was, as always, trying to soften the blow, "we could build that dream home we've always talked about. You know I want to build a house on that plot of land we bought on the outskirts of the city."

"Yeah, but a new house will take a long time to build!" Aaron, for once, was being practical.

"When we move out, we'll have to stay in a hotel in the meantime!" Jackson suggested.

"Live out of a suitcase, you mean!" Aaron scowled, "Anyway, what with the hotel and storage bills; it'll cost a fortune!"

"Just as well I'm a millionaire TV personality then, isn't it?" Jackson chuckled, "I'll be doing some of the building work myself, when I get the time, plus I know people in the trade; so it won't be as expensive as it would be for your average man on the street!"

"That's where we'll be; on the street, if you keep spending money on hotels!"

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" Jackson was in a philosophical mood.

Aaron looked at his husband and gave up arguing, "If you say so!" he said; but Jackson could see that he was not necessarily convinced!

"Anything else in the post...apart from an eviction notice?" Aaron grimaced.

"Two more birthday cards; and an invite!"

"Invite? Not another of those boring functions where I have to sit all night listening to a load of egotistical TV types brown-nosing each other!" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"No," Jackson did not bother to argue the point, he knew his husband so well. "It's from Brett! He's opening his first restaurant in Leeds and wants us to attend the opening night!"

"Oh!" Aaron suddenly changed his tune and brightened up, "That should be good; when is it?"

"In two week's time, on a Friday."

"Aren't you due in London to film your new 'building restoration' show?" Aaron knew his husband's itinerary well.

"I've only got to go there Monday to Thursday, for rehearsals; then I'm filming it a couple of weeks afterwards. So, that Friday will be free. You're coming, aren't you, babe?"

"Yeah, 'course! Be nice to get dressed up for a change! I hope Brett's laying on the booze!" Aaron laughed.

"Trust you!" Jackson joined in the laughter, "No matter how much money we've got in the bank, you're always after free drinks!"

"Priorities, Jackson, always remember your priorities!" Aaron smirked as he rose from the table.

Jackson also stood up and drew Aaron into a hug and kissed him, "Don't ever change, will you. I love you just the way you are!"

Aaron smiled, "I'll take these!" He grabbed the envelopes containing Jackson's birthday cards.

"Hey! They're mine!" Jackson pouted.

"I know...it's alright, I'm not pinching them!" Aaron explained, "But you're not supposed to open them until tomorrow!"

"Spoilsport!" Jackson tried to grab them back, but Aaron held on fast.

"Not 'til tomorrow!" Aaron had a stern look on his face, although Jackson knew that his husband was only teasing him. He had cheered up after the news about their impending forced move.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was awake first the next morning; he propped himself up on one elbow to gaze at his husband; he loved to watch him sleeping peacefully. Aaron was finally happy with life. Two years previously, Jackson had put up the money to start Aaron up in his own business; a car dealership; and trade was good. Aaron now had eight staff working for him; a garage manager, three mechanics, two salespeople and two others who dealt with invoices, orders and salaries. As managing director, Aaron rarely 'got his hands dirty' with the day-to-day servicing of cars, although he did service his and Jackson's cars himself, when they needed it. He had adapted to his managerial role well and Jackson was so proud of him; the way that he had risen to the challenge. Aaron, however, was still happy to sometimes work on cars himself as it was his 'first love'.

Jackson stirred and opened his eyes slowly, then focussed on Aaron's handsome face staring intently at him.

"Morning!" Aaron said softly, as he moved to give Jackson a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, gorgeous!" Jackson smiled; he could not think of a better way to be greeted first thing!

Aaron took a small, gift-wrapped package form the bedside table, "I got you this; I hope you like it!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Jackson grinned.

"Take it back then, shall I?" Aaron held the present out of Jackson's reach.

"Don't you dare!" Jackson lunged to retrieve the gift from Aaron's grasp. He tore at the wrapping and found a small jeweller's box inside. He gasped when he opened it; for inside was a small silver pendant in the shape of two hearts intertwined, one heart inscribed 'Aaron' and the other one 'Jackson'.

"I thought you might like to add it to your chain!" Aaron said.

Jackson was overcome with emotion, "It's..." he choked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't you like it?" Aaron was concerned that he had bought the wrong thing!

"Like it?" Jackson regained his composure, "I LOVE IT!" He pulled Aaron to him and rewarded his husband with a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, Jackson looked deeply into the blue eyes he adored, "...and I love YOU too, so much!"

It was Aaron's turn to look misty-eyed, "...and I love you, babe! Happy birthday Jackson!"

Jackson removed his chain so that he could put his new pendant on it, "I'll never take it off...not ever!" he said, sincerity in every word.

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, as they approached Home Farm in Aaron's Subaru car, Jackson spotted a white stretch limo on the driveway, "There's our lift to Leeds!" he smiled.

Aaron pulled alongside the large, imposing vehicle, "Do I get to drive?" he quipped.

"I think you'll find the chauffeur comes with it!" Jackson replied, "I don't think he'll take kindly to someone pinching his job, or his car!"

They climbed out of their car and knocked on the door of the house. Mason answered the door; he was dressed very smartly in an expensive suit, "Hi guys!" he smiled broadly as he hugged both Aaron and Jackson in turn; it was a sign of their close friendship that they always embraced on first meeting. "Brett's just on the phone to the restaurant manager."

"Problem?" Jackson enquired.

"No, not at all, but he's so jittery about tonight! He just wants everything to be perfect, bless him!" Mason chuckled nervously, he was obviously also concerned about their new venture.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Aaron chipped in, "We're here now; and we know how to party!"

"That's probably what he's afraid of!" Jackson replied.

"Oi!" Aaron playfully punched his husband's arm.

"Mind the suit!" Jackson rebuked him, "Do you know how much this cost?"

"What are you worried about, Mr Moneybags?" Aaron was in the mood for a wind-up, "It's just chicken-feed to you!"

Mason looked at his friends and chuckled; he was in no doubt that Aaron and Jackson had arrived!

The three lads found Brett in the living room. He was still speaking on the phone but acknowledged them with a nod, "Yes, make sure the tape's ready to cut when I arrive; is the champagne on ice? Good!"

Brett finished his call and embraced Aaron; then Jackson, "We'd better get going! I don't want to be late for the opening of my own restaurant!"

"Stop panicking, babe!" Mason took Brett's hands in his own, "Everything will be OK! Come on!"

The four of them sat in the back of the stretch limo. Aaron looked around and soon found a drinks cabinet, "Anyone for a swift one?" he asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Aaron!" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "We don't want to get half-cut before we even get there!" He turned to Brett, who was wringing his hands; he could see how apprehensive he was, "Mate, everything's going to be great, trust me! Where's Sylvia and my mum?"

"They've gone to the restaurant under their own steam," Brett said; he was calmed, as always, by his the presence of his 'angels', "My mum had to go to the magazine office so she's already in town; and Hazel's with her." Brett changed the subject, "By the way, Aaron told me that they're pulling your apartment block down."

"That's right," Jackson grimaced, "but I'm going to build a house on that plot that we bought. Trouble is, we need to move into a hotel in the meantime!"

"No you don't!" Brett replied, as quick as a flash, "You'll stay at our place, won't they babe?" he looked at his husband.

"Yeah, 'course!" Mason agreed without hesitation.

"We don't want to impose on you like that!" Jackson answered.

"Don't be daft!" Brett was not going to take 'no' for an answer! "After all you two have done for us! I insist! Actually, it could do us a favour...we've got to go on a trip abroad next month; you could house-sit for us while we're away!"

"Well," Jackson looked at Brett and Mason, "If you two are sure!"

"That's settled then!" Brett smiled; he knew that he had got his own way, "Stay for as long as you want guys. It will be just like old times!"

"Where are you off to, anyway?" Aaron joined the conversation, having given up on trying to tempt anyone else to a drink from the cocktail cabinet.

"The Middle East!" replied Brett, "I've been asked by a Sultan to supervise the catering for a party at his palace!"

"A Sultan?" Jackson queried.

"Yeah, he's one of the richest men in the world! He's paying me megabucks for the gig!" Brett smiled.

"Jammy bugger!" Aaron said, "I wish I had a talent that someone would pay me for!"

Jackson looked at Aaron and smirked, "Oh, but you have, sweetheart! Only, I don't think that it would be something that would interest a Sultan!"

"Oi, you!" Aaron knew that his husband was winding him up, "It would be a shame if 'someone' spilled a drink down your expensive suit!"

Brett and Mason were giggling; Aaron and Jackson always had that effect on them.

Brett returned to the subject of his trip, "I think the Sultan is throwing a party for his wife."

"Is she a 'Sultana'?" Aaron chuckled, thinking that he had made a very funny joke.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jackson looked totally serious.

Aaron looked at Jackson, still thinking that he was teasing him, "Come on! Stop messing about; you're having me on!"

"No!" Jackson still had a dead-pan expression, "That's what they call them; the wives of Sultans...Sultanas!"

Aaron looked at Brett and Mason, who were laughing their heads off by now.

Aaron tutted, "You guys!" he groaned.

Jackson looked at Aaron with deep affection in his eyes, "Oh babe! You are just priceless!" he roared with laughter.

"What?" Aaron still wondered if his husband was pulling his leg!

xxxxxxxxxx

The limo pulled into the street where Brett's new restaurant was situated. As it approached the building, lots of flashbulbs went off; a group of reporters and photographers lined the pavement outside, as well as a crowd of people who had gathered to see the various celebrities that were due to attend the opening of the new venue.

"The welcome committee's here!" Jackson quipped.

"This is the bit I hate!" Brett said; he was still a shy person underneath it all and had to 'paint on' a smile for the cameras. Mason squeezed his husband's hand, "You'll be fine, I'm here; and so are our dear friends!"

Brett gave Mason a quick kiss before leaving the car; he had all the support he ever needed; right there!


	2. Chapter 2

Life with the Livesy-Walshes – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Oooh, my head!" Aaron tried to focus on his surroundings. He did not recognise the bedside lamp that came into his blurry view; then he realised that he was in a bedroom at Home Farm.

"I did warn you to go easy on the champagne!" Jackson spoke from the other side of the bed, "It creeps up on you like a silent killer!"

"Why can't I be as perfect as you?" Aaron sounded indignant, although Jackson knew that Aaron was only blaming himself for the state that he was in; even if he was having a dig at him.

"Good party though, wasn't it?" Jackson mused.

"Yeah...what I can remember of it! Did I really snog Harry Styles?"

"It wasn't Harry Styles!" Jackson insisted, "He was a look-alike!"

"He had a 'One Direction' t-shirt on!"

"You are a div!"

"Anyway, he looked like Harry Styles!"

"Well...he would!" Jackson rolled his eyes, "That's why they're called look-alikes!"

Aaron was starting to feel better and he smirked, "You're just jealous 'cause he fancied ME and not YOU!"

"As if! Anyway, after that, I could divorce you!"

"On what grounds?"

"Going off with 'pretend' boy-band members!"

"I didn't go off with him!" Aaron protested, "It was only a kiss! Anyway, I was pissed!"

"Oh!" Jackson frowned, "That makes it alright, does it? So, you don't fancy Harry Styles if you're sober?"

"I don't even like One Direction!" Aaron said with a grimace.

"So, I don't need to divorce you, then?"

Aaron smiled at Jackson; his headache was receding a bit, "Anyway, you needn't worry about me showing you up last night! What was your mother playing at?"

"Don't remind me!" Jackson moaned, "I went as pink as that prawn cocktail when she grabbed that waiter! The poor lad looked mortified!"

"Yeah! He didn't know that 'fending off Hazel' was in his job description."

"She never could handle champagne!" Jackson chuckled, "I think it interferes with her hormones...or something!"

"I expect that lad has recovered by now! Otherwise, Brett's going to get a resignation letter from one of his staff already!"

"I'll apologise to Brett again later!" Jackson said.

"Why should YOU apologise?"

"Well, we all feel a bit responsible for our mothers, don't we?"

"I don't!" Aaron stated, matter-of-factly.

"Sorry!" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "I was talking about the rest of the human race!"

"Oi!" Aaron slapped Jackson's arm; but only playfully.

"That's it! I've got more grounds for divorce now...physical abuse!" Jackson pretended that he was mortally wounded.

"Div!" Aaron replied as he climbed out of bed to answer an urgent call of nature.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the weeks following the restaurant opening, Aaron and Jackson vacated their doomed apartment, put most of their furniture into storage and moved into Home Farm with Brett and Mason. They again occupied the bedroom that they had used on the night after the party. Jackson found the quiet surroundings in the house a bit strange at first; having been used to the 'hustle and bustle' of Leeds city. However, he did not spend a great deal of time at Home Farm, because, when he was not visiting the TV studios, he was busy supervising the build of his and Aaron's new house on the outskirts of the city. Not that he was an idle onlooker; as he 'mucked in' with the other lads working on the project, most of whom were his old mates from his days on the construction sites. Meanwhile, Aaron was kept busy at his garage in Leeds, so he was also missing from Home Farm during the daytime. Brett and Mason still had their house to themselves for much of the time!

Before long, it was time for Brett and Mason to travel to the Middle East and Aaron and Jackson found that the house was very quiet without their two friends constantly popping in and out. Most nights, they would go into the village to spend an evening in the Woolpack, just like old times, but some evenings they fancied a quiet night in just watching a DVD, snuggled together on the sofa. On such nights, they were grateful that Brett and Mason would not come barging in to interrupt them as they enjoyed themselves; usually sharing a drink and a box of chocolates!

Aaron was in his office one afternoon, checking his client file on the computer, when his mobile phone rang. Looking at the screen, he could see that it was Jackson calling him. He smiled as he held the phone to his ear, "Hi babe!" he said, cheerily.

"Hi gorgeous!" Jackson sounded a bit stressed, "Listen, we've hit a bit of a snag with the electrics! I'm just waiting for 'Phil the spark' to get here, but he's going to be late as he's on a job somewhere else. So, I'm going to be held up here until late."

"Won't you be home for dinner?"

"I'm not sure; that's why I'm ringing. Can you sort yourself out for dinner and don't worry about me! I'll grab something later, when I'm finished with Phil. I'll see you at home later, OK? Love you!"

"Ok, babe, don't fret! I'll see you when I see you. Take care; love you too!"

It was dark by the time Aaron arrived home after he had eaten a meal at the Woolpack; Marlon had insisted on cooking him something hot and he had accepted the offer of a steak pie with new potatoes, which Chas would not take any money for! As he approached the front door of Home Farm he immediately realised that something was wrong. He had taken his key out to open the door; but it was already open! He assumed that Jackson had already arrived home, yet there was no sign of his car. Aaron felt his hackles rise! He pushed the door open and entered the hallway quietly. He could see the light from a torch glowing dimly in the dining room! Without making a sound, he walked through the door and flicked the light switch on. A young man in a hoodie top leapt from behind the sofa and made a dash for the door! Aaron grabbed him and tried to rugby-tackle him to the floor. As the thief fell, he banged his head on the corner of the coffee table. Stunned, but still conscious, the intruder jumped back onto his feet and fled. As he did so, Aaron caught sight of blood running down the burglar's forehead.

Aaron went to give chase, but the thief was too quick and he escaped. Aaron was going to chase him down the driveway but, in the panic of the situation, he was unsure what to do next. He was suddenly concerned that the thief might have some accomplices, so he did not want to leave the house unsecured. He decided to call Jackson.

"Hi babe, what's up?" Jackson's warm voice soothed Aaron's frayed nerves.

"We've had a break-in!" Aaron's voice was full of woe.

"Oh God! Are you OK?" Jackson's only concern at that moment was for his husband's welfare.

"Yeah, I think so; it was a bit of a shock, that's all."

"You'll have to call the police!" Jackson said.

"Do we have to involve Mr Plod?" Aaron had little time for the law.

"It's Brett and Mason's house," Jackson replied, "We must report it as a crime. We are supposed to be keeping an eye on the place, after all!"

"OK, if you say so!" Aaron had never been a big fan of speaking to the police, but he knew Jackson was right on this occasion.

The police were at Home Farm when Jackson arrived home. He immediately checked again that Aaron was OK; then spoke to the investigating officers. Aaron gave a statement of his version of the evening's events and the police investigators confirmed that the intruder had forced the front door; they also took a sample of the blood on the coffee table for analysis.

Later, when the police had gone, Jackson set about fixing the door. After he had made it safe, he joined Aaron on the sofa for a well-earned cup of tea.

"I guess I should call Brett," Jackson said, "He needs to be told what's happened!"

"That's gonna put a dampener on his trip!" Aaron replied.

"I hope he's insured! Are you sure the thief didn't take anything?"

"Not that I can see! Maybe the little toe-rag didn't manage to nick anything before I arrived."

"Well, that's something, at least."

Aaron and Jackson had phoned Brett and Mason to break the bad news; their friends were very concerned for their welfare and seemed more worried about Aaron and Jackson than their property! After the call, they turned in for the night. Once they had climbed into bed, Aaron hugged Jackson to him and snuggled down to rest. Jackson could almost feel Aaron's angst; for all his bravado and 'tough guy' act, Jackson knew that his husband had been unsettled by the earlier incident with the burglar and he stroked his short hair, trying to soothe away his stress. Aaron felt safe in Jackson's arms and; despite everything, he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Jackson was bricklaying at the new house when his mobile phone rang. He saw that it was his husband calling him, "Hi babe!" he answered.

"I've got great news, babe!" Aaron sounded excited, "The police called to say that they've arrested the scumbag that did over Brett and Mason's place!"

"That was quick!"

"Yeah, I think they traced him through the DNA sample they got from the house; seems he's got form! The police said I'd probably have to give evidence in court."

"You OK with that...with your history in courts, I mean?"

"You make me sound like an old lag!" Aaron quipped, "Yeah, its cool! I'll be only too pleased to help the little toe-rag get sent down!"

Jackson had to smile; it did not seem that long ago that Aaron would have sided with a wrongdoer! Now, he was a respectable member of the community; willing to do his bit for law and order!

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Aaron and Jackson were sitting in the kitchen at Home Farm, eating a pizza that they had warmed up in the oven.

"So, do you reckon they'll lock that little low-life up?" Jackson asked as he chewed on his slice of pepperoni.

"I should think they've got enough evidence," Aaron replied, "Like I said, he's got form; sounds like he's turned over other houses in the area."

"Yeah, but they only try someone for one offence, don't they? I mean, other crimes are not revealed when someone's being tried for an offence."

"Hark at you!" Aaron scoffed, "Suddenly, you've become a legal eagle!"

"I went to court once!"

"Yeah...I remember!" Aaron frowned.

"No; not when you were in court...actually, that makes it twice! I went once before when I had to be a witness to a bag-snatching in Hotten."

"You've lived such a glamorous life!" Aaron winked at Jackson, which made the older lad chuckle.

"Well, you know what life is like in the fast lane!" Jackson joined in with the banter; it was something which made them 'fit' as a couple.

"Do you want ice cream for afters?" Aaron rose from the table and headed for the freezer but, before he reached it, there was a knock at the front door.

"Typical, just when we're having our meal!" Aaron scowled and went to answer it.

A few seconds later, an apprehensive looking Aaron reappeared with two uniformed police officers.

"What's up?" Jackson asked.

One of the policemen, completely ignoring Jackson's question, looked at Aaron and spoke, "We've had a complaint from a Dirk Lawson; he claims that you assaulted him!"

"What?" Jackson could not believe his ears.

"That little scumbag who broke in here? What's he talking about?" Aaron looked at the policeman with a shocked expression on his face.

"Would you accompany us to the station, please?" the other policeman said.

"No, why should I?" Aaron was turning angry.

The first policeman spoke again, "OK, have it your way; Aaron Livesy-Walsh, I'm arresting you on suspicion of assaulting Dirk Lawson. You do not have to say anything..."

As the policeman was reading Aaron his rights, Jackson was trying to drown out the words with his own voice, "This is ridiculous! He's done nothing wrong! It was this other scumbag; he's the criminal!"

Jackson knew his protestations were falling on deaf ears as the policemen took hold of Aaron and led him away!


	3. Chapter 3

Life with the Livesy-Walshes – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson returned to Home Farm from the police station. They had kept Aaron in for questioning and it looked as if he might be there overnight. Jackson sank into an armchair in the living room, his head still spinning from the latest turn of events. He sat; staring into space, wishing that Aaron was by his side, just as he should be! He felt like crying, more out of frustration than sorrow. Before he knew what he was doing, he was dialling Brett's mobile number.

"Hi Jackson!" Brett's voice sounded cheery, as if he did not have a care in the world, "Everything OK?"

"No, not really!"

Brett could tell that Jackson was upset, "What is it, mate? What's wrong?"

"It's Aaron! That guy that broke into your house...he's accused Aaron of assaulting him!"

"WHAT?!" Brett nearly dropped his phone, "That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it! He's down at the cop-shop now! They're keeping him in for questioning."

"Oh, mate! I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so...thanks! I just wanted a friend to talk to, that's all!"

"Listen, mate, you know me and Mason are here for you, anytime, day or night!" Brett said, sincerely.

"Yeah, I know; thanks!" Jackson was touched by Brett and Mason's loyalty.

"Give Aaron our love, won't you; and tell him not to worry! Just tell us if there's anything you need and you've got it!"

"You're really kind, thanks!" Jackson was even closer to tears now!

"We're due to fly back tomorrow; we'll see you soon, yeah!"

"Yeah, thanks again...see you!" Jackson hung up and, finally, the tears rolled down his cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Jackson's phone rang. He had hardly slept a wink and he looked at the screen to see that Brett was ringing him, "Hi Brett!" he answered.

"Hi Jackson, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good, I'm missing Aaron!"

"Of course you are! Listen mate, I've told the Sultan all about the break-in and subsequent events with Aaron and he wants to help! He's contacting his lawyer in London; he's a really top bloke in the legal profession."

"I bet he's expensive!" Jackson answered.

"Don't worry about the cost; the Sultan is going to pay!"

"Why? He doesn't even know Aaron!"

"I told him the story of how Aaron once saved my life...he was really touched by it. He knows how close we are and that means a lot to him. Friendship and loyalty are very important to him."

"But," Jackson was about to protest, "I'm well off! I can fund Aaron's legal bills!"

"Even if you weren't well off, I'd pay myself, whatever it took, to get Aaron out of trouble! Look Jackson, you're a proud man, I know that; but the Sultan has offered and he'll look upon it as an insult if you don't accept his help! Please, take his gift to you, for my sake!" Brett pleaded.

"Well, when you put it like that! OK! Tell the Sultan I'm very grateful...thanks!"

"He's a very nice guy," Brett explained, "very 'Westernised', very down to Earth; not what I'd expected at all! He feels a little responsible for what has happened; as I was out here at his request and something's gone wrong at home while I'm here! He's arranged for us to fly back on his private jet so we'll be there before you know it!"

No sooner had Jackson finished his call with Brett, his phone rang again and he saw that it was Aaron calling, "BABE!" Jackson answered, almost with a shout, "I didn't think they allowed you to keep your mobile!"

"They've given it back to me!" Aaron explained, "I'm being released on bail. Will you come and pick me up?"

"As if you need to ask!" Jackson's voice was full of relief, "Just give me time to throw some clothes on and I'll be right there!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson just sat in the living room, looking at Aaron; next to him on the settee, "I've missed you...so much!" he said, his eyes moist with emotion.

"Oh, Jackson, it was horrible!" Aaron recalled his night in a cell, "I didn't know how long they were going to keep me there! They asked me all sorts of questions about what happened. I couldn't help getting the feeling that they thought it was all my fault that this Dirk what's-his-name had hurt his head!"

"How bad are his injuries?"

"I don't know!" Aaron said in frustration, "All I know is; he banged his head as he fell, after I tackled him! He got straight up again and ran off; so I don't think he was that bad!"

"Do you know what happens now?"

"Well, they are going to set a date for a court appearance. I'm worried Jackson, what if they find me guilty? I've got 'previous'...when I decked you! I could go down for this!"

"You've done your time for that!" Jackson tried to calm Aaron down, "The Sultan's solicitor is the best in the business; I'm sure he'll convince the jury that this Dirk should not have been in the house and that you were protecting the property."

"Yeah," Aaron looked pensive, "but you hear of people going to prison for crimes they didn't commit! What do they call them? Miscarriages of justice?"

"I'm sure the Sultan's lawyer won't let it come to that."

"Why did this have to happen? I've never been happier; since we got married! Now, ever since we had to move out of the flat, it's all gone wrong! I couldn't bear to be parted from you!"

Jackson could see the tears welling up in Aaron's eyes; the younger man rarely let his guard down, but his vulnerable side was on display and Jackson's heart went out to him. 'His boy' was in trouble and, for once, it was not of his own making! He drew Aaron into an embrace, "Don't worry, babe, everything will be alright, I won't let them take you away from me! You've got me on your side; and Brett and Mason...even the Sultan!"

Jackson did his best to soothe Aaron. The younger man buried his head in Jackson's chest and lay in his arms for a long time; trying to believe in his husband's words.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Aaron and Jackson awoke to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. Brett and Mason were back!

Aaron and Jackson walked down the stairs to find Brett and Mason in the living room. The two lads, without any words, just drew Aaron into a hug; giving him their complete support and friendship. They also hugged Jackson; they knew the situation was tough on him too. The four of them sat down to breakfast together in the kitchen. Brett and Mason were very concerned for Aaron and tried to cheer him up and Aaron was touched to have such good friends standing by him; he swapped some light-hearted banter with them; although, underneath it all, he was still worried!

Amir Shah drove towards Home Farm. He had been briefed on the case that he was about to take on, but needed to see Aaron to hear the facts for himself; directly from his client. Amir was of Middle Eastern origin, but had lived in London from a very young age and, being well-educated, had a 'cut glass' English accent. He was tall, slim; very good-looking with a chiselled face and a confident manner. Although, with his expensive suit and slightly arrogant air, he was the type of man Aaron usually despised; Aaron actually liked him.

"I think this is an open and shut case," Amir smiled at Aaron, trying to put him at his ease.

"I hope so!" Aaron still had his doubts.

"This young man that broke into your home...he is clearly in the wrong! I'll have him tied up in knots before you know it!" Amir said.

After Amir had left, Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, "Amir seemed nice! He must be a good lawyer; I don't suppose his firm would be working for the Sultan unless they were the bee's knees!"

Brett and Mason entered the room, with Aiden and Adam in tow.

"Look who's come to see us!" Brett announced.

Aiden and Adam sat down opposite Aaron and Jackson.

"Have you two decided to have a day trip to see the convict?" Aaron said, sarcastically.

"We just happened to bump into each other, outside the front door!" Adam answered for both of them, "I've brought you a paper to look at, though I'm having second thoughts about it now!"

"Why?" Aaron was perplexed.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Aiden grimaced.

Adam handed the newspaper to Aaron and Jackson. There, on the front page; in large letters, was the headline "Jackson Livesy-Walsh's partner arrested for assault!"

"That's all we need!" Aaron groaned.

"Well, the press always have a field day when someone famous is involved in a scandal!" Jackson sighed.

"Yeah," Aaron continued, "But this is nothing to do with you, is it? Why should your name get dragged into this?"

"I shouldn't worry," Adam tried to defuse the situation, "You know what they say; today's newspaper is tomorrow's fish and chip paper!"

Aaron looked at Jackson, "But I don't want your reputation to suffer on my account!"

"Sod my reputation!" Jackson replied, "It's YOU I'm concerned about! Fame is a fickle thing, it could all end tomorrow...but, I'll always want you in my life!"

"I don't deserve you!" Aaron looked close to tears.

"Yes you do!" Jackson, as always, was Aaron's 'rock'.

"We're all here for you, mate!" Adam said sincerely as he looked at Aaron, "We know that little scumbag is to blame for all this!"

Aaron looked at Adam and Aiden, then at Brett and Mason, "I don't deserve any of you, you're all brilliant!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron's day in court seemed to come around really quickly. He was dressed in an immaculate dark grey suit, white shirt and gold tie. He fidgeted nervously in his chair and looked around the wood-panelled courtroom. It brought back so many memories of a similar situation in his past. He looked up into the gallery to see his assembled friends and family there; Jackson, Brett, Mason, Aiden, Adam, Paddy, Hazel, Sylvia and Chas. They all smiled at him encouragingly; and it gave him hope.

Just then, the court usher stood and said, "All rise!" as the judge entered the room.

Once the judge had taken his seat, the proceedings began. However, before anyone had said anything, an official of the court passed a piece of paper to the judge, who studied it and then looked around the room.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but there's been a development!" the judge announced, "We will have to adjourn this hearing for today."

So saying, he rose again to vacate the courtroom and the ushers cleared the court.

Aaron and his friends sat in a corridor outside, waiting for Amir, who had gone to find out what was happening. After a wait, which seemed like hours, he reappeared to speak to them. "I'm sorry for the delay," he began, "it appears that Mr Lawson has not turned up at the court. He's been taken ill!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Aaron.

Amir looked at him, "It sounds like he's had some kind of seizure; they rushed him to hospital and the doctor's there said that he's had a brain haemorrhage! He's in a bad way!"

The assembled group sat in silence, trying to take in this latest development.

"The case will need to be heard again at a later date," Amir added.

"When this Lawson character gets better, you mean?" Jackson asked.

Amir looked at Aaron and Jackson, "If he does get better; and you'd better pray that he does!"

"Why?" Aaron did not realise the implications of Dirk Lawson being taken ill.

"Because, Aaron," Amir looked directly at Aaron again, steadily, "If Mr Lawson's condition worsens; and he doesn't make it; and the cause of his problem can be linked to that bump on the head that he sustained when you tackled him; you could be looking at a charge of manslaughter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Life with the Livesy-Walshes – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"What?" Jackson was first to speak; Aaron was dumbfounded!

"This could get very serious indeed!" Amir answered, "But, don't worry too much; he could pull through; or it could be that his problem is not linked with the fall he had. You'd better go home and I'll call you if there's any news."

Aaron and Jackson sat with their friends in the living room at Home Farm. They tried to be as light-hearted as they could, but the atmosphere was subdued. Aaron could not believe how events seemed to have taken a downward spiral. So many times in the past, he had been in trouble for things that he himself had done and he knew that he deserved to be punished; but this was a new turn of events! He was in trouble simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time!

That night, Aaron climbed into bed with a heavy heart. Jackson could tell how upset Aaron was; it was not like him to be so quiet. Moody...yes, but not as restrained as he was right now. He pulled Aaron to him, "It will be alright, you know!" he said, quietly.

"If only it was that simple!" Aaron answered, opening up to Jackson like he always did, "If this Dirk Lawson dies, I could go down for a very long time!"

"Don't talk like that!" Jackson kissed Aaron's forehead, "You're not going to prison! Amir will come up trumps, I just know it!"

"But, if a jury has other ideas, I'll be banged up for years. You'll find somebody else and I'll have lost you!"

"Oh Aaron!" Jackson kissed Aaron passionately on the lips, "That's one idea you can get right out of your head. I'm yours, totally and completely and I'll always be there for you! You're my fella and I'll stand by you...I'd wait a million years until you're back by my side! Anyway; that won't happen; you're not going anywhere!"

Aaron felt a warm glow inside; he knew Jackson was being utterly sincere and it touched him deeply. He kissed Jackson and stared into the lovely big brown eyes that he adored, "Make love to me! I want to be close to you tonight!"

Jackson did not answer, he just wrapped himself around his husband and they shared their love as always.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was two days since Aaron had been to court. He and Jackson tried to go about their business as normal, but thoughts of Dirk Lawson weighed heavily on their minds. Aaron had gone home early; his heart wasn't in it at work and he sat in the kitchen at Home Farm, all alone. Jackson was still working on the new house and Brett and Mason were obviously busy somewhere, so he had the house to himself. He sat, staring into space, when his mobile phone rang. He looked at it to see who was calling; it was Amir!

"Hi Amir!" Aaron answered.

"Hello, Aaron. I've got some brilliant news!" Amir sounded upbeat, which was a good sign, "Dirk Lawson has come round! He's pulled through...so you're in the clear; at least, as far as manslaughter is concerned! So, the court appearance for assault can be rescheduled once he's fit enough to attend!"

After finishing the call, Aaron could not wait to tell Jackson! He was about to ring him when he heard his husband coming through the door. Aaron ran to greet Jackson and launched himself at him, pulling him into a bear hug!

"Hey! What's this in aid of?" Jackson was taken aback!

"Dirk Lawson has recovered!" Aaron gasped.

"That's fantastic!" Jackson shouted as he kissed Aaron lovingly, "Why didn't you ring me?"

"Amir only just phoned a minute ago to tell me! I was going to call you when I heard you come in!"

"See, I told you things would be OK! I'm sure Amir will get you off the hook for the assault charge...everything's going to be OK, babe, I just know it!"

Aaron smiled. For once, he could see light at the end of the tunnel!

xxxxxxxxxx

A week passed and Aaron had not heard any more news, but things were about to get a whole lot better! He was sitting eating his breakfast with Jackson in the kitchen. Brett and Mason were still in bed; they had been to a function in Leeds the previous evening and, after a late night, they were having a lie-in!

As Aaron and Jackson tucked into their corn flakes, Aaron's mobile phone rang.

Jackson looked on as Aaron spoke to Amir.

"What? Why's he done that? No, I'm very pleased, of course I am! OK, thanks Amir!"

Aaron finished his call and shouted "YES!" at the top of his voice. Jackson looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"That was Amir!" Aaron stated the obvious, "Dirk Lawson has dropped the charges! I'm in the clear!"

Jackson almost vaulted the breakfast table to embrace Aaron! They hugged for the longest time, relief etched into their faces! They kissed...the nightmare was over!

Brett and Mason appeared in the kitchen, still somewhat bleary-eyed, but they soon woke up when Aaron told them his news! All four lads celebrated with a group hug!

"We'll all have to go out and celebrate tonight!" Brett couldn't stop grinning! "Where do you want to go? My treat!"

"Why don't we go to your posh restaurant?" Aaron suggested.

"If that's what you want!" Brett replied.

"I'd like that! Maybe I'll get to snog Harry Styles again!" Aaron laughed; it seemed for the first time in weeks!

"What am I going to do with you?" Jackson laughed too as he looked adoringly at his husband; he was delighted that Aaron's wicked sense of humour had returned!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was over the moon that Dirk Lawson had dropped the charges against him, but he was still none the wiser as to why! He told himself that he was being stupid and to just be grateful, but he really wanted to know. So, he decided to visit Lawson in hospital!

Aaron approached the ward that he had been directed to. He spotted Dirk Lawson in his bed. The lad looked helpless, almost fragile, lying there with a bandaged head. He cut a pathetic figure; he could only have been about eighteen years old. Aaron approached slowly, not sure of the reaction that he would get.

Dirk studied him carefully, he was almost sure of his identity, but he asked the question anyway, "Who are you?"

"You know who I am!" Aaron answered.

"Why have you come here?"

"I want to know why you've put me through all this!"

"I'm sorry!" Dirk looked mortified, facing the man that he had accused of assault, "He made me do it!"

Aaron looked confused, "Who did?"

"A guy called Mickey Hall!"

"MICKEY?!" the name hit Aaron like a wrecking ball in the stomach!

"Yeah, he was a small-time criminal. But, he gave me a place to stay when I was chucked out. He had me running around robbing places; so I could pass him the proceeds to pay for my keep!" Dirk's eyes looked moist and Aaron suddenly saw a lot of himself in the lad at that age and he felt an empathy with him, "He said, as I hadn't got anything from that house, I should try to get compensation money by saying that I had been assaulted!"

Suddenly, for Aaron, things began to make sense!

"But, won't he still be after you; now that you've dropped the charges?"

"No, he's dead!"

"What?"

"Yeah, he was in a car crash a few days ago! He drove this old, clapped-out Fiesta; soddin' thing was a death trap! Plus he used to drive like a maniac; I'm not surprised he wrapped it round a tree!"

"So, you dropped the charges once this Mickey was out of the way?" Aaron said.

"Yeah! I did bang my head when I fell, but I just cut my forehead, it wasn't that bad really! They told me I collapsed due to a defect in my brain that I've had since birth; I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused; I'm bad news!"

Aaron suddenly had a sense of déjà-vu; he had told Jackson exactly the same thing when they first met; when he was the same age as this lad! "Is there anything I can do to help?" Aaron said, almost surprising himself.

"Why would you want to help me? After all I've done?" Dirk looked shocked and sceptical.

"Let's just say, I've been there!" Aaron answered, "Do you have a place to stay, when you get out?"

"Yeah, I'm OK thanks!" Dirk was relieved; he was pleased that Aaron was not going to shout at him; or even hit him! "I've spoken to my folks. They threw me out, but we've made up since I nearly died, so they're going to take me back, that is, if I don't end up in prison for the burglaries I've done. But, I've promised to mend my ways!"

Aaron smiled as, just like him; this lad was going to be given another chance in life! He was glad that he came on this visit to clear the air!

xxxxxxxxxx

"You did what?" Jackson was not best pleased that Aaron had gone to see Dirk Lawson, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd probably try to talk me out of it!" Aaron replied.

"You're damn right I would! What were you thinking? Knowing you, it's a wonder you didn't tread on his air hose or something!"

"Thanks for that! You still don't trust me to behave myself, do you?"

"Sorry! It's just that I know you of old! There was a time you'd have steamed in there and throttled the lad!"

"Actually, I felt a bit sorry for him. He was lodging with a guy called Mickey and I reckon he might have been our old friend from way back!"

"What, Mickey that you sold that dodgy car to?"

"Sounds like he still had it!" Aaron explained, "He ended up killing himself in it!"

"Wow!" Jackson was still taking in Aaron's account of his meeting with Dirk, "Still, I don't suppose anyone will miss that little thug!"

"That's not like you!" Aaron looked surprised.

"There's not many people I take a dislike to...but I make an exception in his case!"

"Anyway," Aaron wanted to forget all about his old adversary, "I'm glad I went now. At least I understand now why this Dirk did what he did."

"I'm glad you went too, in a way," Jackson smiled, "You've proved that you can do something like that without going off on one! I'm proud of you!"

"Don't start going all soft on me!" Aaron chuckled.

"I mean it Aaron. I always knew that, one day, you could act in a mature, responsible way! You've grown up!"

Aaron drew Jackson into an embrace and kissed him, "If there's any good in me, you cared enough about me to find it! I love you Jackson!"

"I love you too, my special man!" Jackson moved in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed and Aaron and Jackson had put the incident with Dirk Lawson way behind them. One day, Jackson came bounding through the door at Home Farm to find Aaron sitting at the desk in the study, looking at some business papers from the garage.

"Come on, leave that! I've got something to show you!" Jackson had a broad grin on his face.

"What?" Aaron was intrigued.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?"

Jackson cajoled Aaron into sitting in the passenger seat of his car; then set off towards Leeds. As they approached the city on a leafy, quiet country lane, Jackson spoke, "Nearly there, shut your eyes and keep them shut!"

"You're not going to pounce on me unexpectedly while I've got them closed, are ya?" Aaron smirked.

"No, not while I'm driving...perhaps later though!"

Aaron. For once, did as he was told! He was aware of Jackson bringing the car to a halt.

"OK! You can open them now!"

Aaron looked out of the windscreen to be greeted by the sight of a new house, nestled amongst the trees. It was a large, double-fronted property with a carriage driveway at the front.

"Wow!" Aaron exclaimed, "The last time you brought me here; there were just foundations!"

Aaron and Jackson walked up to the front door, which was flanked by two pillars; and turned the key to allow them access. They entered and Aaron was greeted by a large hallway, with a central staircase leading up to the first floor. Jackson took Aaron's hand and led him through the house, pointing out the various rooms on the way. It was a large dwelling and just about the most beautiful house that Aaron had ever seen in his life!

"Well, what do you think?" Jackson asked.

"What do I think? It's alright I suppose!" Aaron teased his husband.

"Alright?" Jackson looked less than impressed!

"You never will 'get' it when I'm winding you up, will ya?" Aaron chuckled, "Seriously, it's fantastic!"

"So, you can see us living here then?"

Aaron kissed Jackson, "Thank you!" he said.

"For what?"

"For making dreams come true!"

"This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" Jackson hugged Aaron tightly.

"We've always belonged together. This is our new home; I hope happiness moves in with us!"

"That's very profound!" Jackson grinned at his ever-loving. "After all we've been though, I think we deserve a bit of happiness, don't you?"

"We'll be happy! We're unbreakable; you and me!" Aaron replied with a contented sigh.

THE END

_-O-_

_FOOTNOTE: Somewhere, in my alternative universe, Aaron and Jackson are still together, still in love and still happy; forever!_

_Thanks everyone, for reading my stories. x_

_-O-_


End file.
